Wigilia wilkołaka
by natasha7a
Summary: Opowiastka na Swięta.


**Wigilia Wilkołaka **

_Zarea Mith siedziała samotnie przy stole. Na blacie stała filiżanka gorącej herbaty, talerz z odrobiną puddingu i owinięty folią kawałek indyka. „Jakby mama to zobaczyła..." – pomyślała smutno. Rodzice zawsze celebrowali święta. Ojciec dbał o atmosferę; śpiewał kolędy, wieszał cudaczne skarpety na kominku i ozdabiał choinkę. Mama zajmowała się potrawami. Jej pudding był arcydziełem kuchni - Zarea i jej ojciec zawsze kradli troszkę tego smakołyku, zanim zasiedli do wspólnego stołu. Kobieta skrzywiła się. Powinna już przyzwyczaić się do myśli, że nie żyją. A jednak... wciąż miała wrażenie, że za chwilę do jadalni wkroczy mama, trzymając w rękach ogromny półmisek z indykiem i zawoła: „Zareo, na litość boską, co ty wyprawiasz? Proszę iść umyć ręce, uszykować najlepsze sztućce i siadać do stołu. Zaraz zaczynamy". A za nią wszedłby ojciec, podśpiewując po nosem swoją ulubioną kolędę „ Pufek niuchaczom mówił..." Potrząsnęła głową. Za bardzo przejmowała się tymi świętami, musi się opanować. Nagle poczuła się niewyobrażalnie samotna. „Tak, teraz masz, czego chciałaś – pomyślała gorzko – trzeba było przyjąć zaproszenie Jeremy'ego i Christy." Jeremy i Christa Baker – jej najlepsi przyjaciele. Znali się dopiero od kilku lat, ale to właśnie oni zostali przy niej, gdy ugryzł ją wilkołak. I oni podtrzymywali ją na duchu po śmierci rodziców. I oni chcieli ją zaprosić na święta do siebie. Zarea nie zgodziła się, ponieważ nie chciała im robić kłopotu. Pewnie będzie u nich rodzina, znajomi. Nie chciała czuć się jak piąte koło u wozu. Westchnęła i spojrzała na płomienie tańczące w kominku. Czerwone, żółte, pomarańczowe, zielone...Zielone? Kobieta zamrugała ze zdziwieniem. Nie, to nie było przywidzenie. W kominku płonął zielony ogień. „Ale to może oznaczać tylko, że zaraz ktoś przybędzie tutaj siecią Fiuu" – pomyślała. Zmarszczyła czoło. „To niemożliwe, komu by się chciało...?" _  
_W pokoju rozbłysło światło – i z kominka wyszedł, potykając się, wysoki czarnowłosy mężczyzna. _  
_- Jeremy, co ty tutaj robisz? – zapytała Zarea z zaskoczeniem. _  
_Wstała od stołu i podeszła do przyjaciela. _  
_- Zari, ja po prostu nie mogę patrzeć, jak sama siebie skazujesz na samotność. Do tego w święta. _  
_Kobieta pokręciła głową. _  
_- Nie, Jeremy, ja naprawdę nie chcę do was iść. Wstyd, zapraszacie obcą osobę, a do tego... wilkołaka. _  
_Jeremy spojrzał jej w oczy. Zagryzł wargi i zapytał cicho: _  
_- Czy naprawdę sądzisz, że jesteś dla nas obcą osobą? _  
_- Jerry, nie o to chodzi. Sęk w tym, co wasi goście pomyślą... _  
_- Przyjmą cię chętnie. Póki żyję, nie pozwolę, byś spędzała święta w takich warunkach – zatoczył koło ręką, wskazując na stół z nędznymi potrawami i długą, białą świecą. _  
_Zarea zgodziła się. Sięgnęła po słoiczek z proszkiem Fiuu i nabrała go trochę do ręki. _  
_- Do was do domu? – upewniła się. _  
_Skinął potakująco. _  
_- Ulica Dębowa czternaście, dom „Ebenezer" _  
_Zniknęła w kominku. _  
_Jeremy Baker popatrzył na pokój. Smutno tam było. I ponuro. „Biedna mała – pomyślał. – Takie święta... Chociaż na jej miejscu nie poszedłbym, gdyby mnie ktoś zaprosił. Ale jej jest potrzebne towarzystwo ludzi" _  
_Sypnął proszkiem do kominka i wywołał adres domu._

W salonie panował gwar. Rozbrzmiewały głośne śmiechy i piski dzieci. Zarea stanęła przy kominku; nikt chyba nie zauważył jej przybycia. Zaczęła się przyglądać innym gościom. Na fotelu siedział jakiś starszy pan z siwą brodą, na kolanach trzymał małą, pyzatą dziewuszkę. Dziewczynka uśmiechała się do niego i pokazywała mu coś, prawdopodobnie prezent, który dostała. Na środku pokoju siedziało kilkoro bawiących się wesoło maluchów. Zarea poczuła, że ma mokre oczy. Ona, wilkołak, wyklęte stworzenie, nie mogła być matką. Gdyby tylko spróbowała, straciłaby dziecko. Do bawiących się podeszła niska szatynka. Pochyliła się nad małym ciemnowłosym chłopczykiem, ubranym w uroczystą, fioletową szatę. Powiedziała coś do niego. Na jej słowa chłopczyk skrzywił się, ale skinął głową.  
- O, Zarea! – wykrzyknął ktoś, ściskając ją. To była Christa. – Nie sądziłam, że Jerry'emu uda się wyciągnąć cię z domu, a jednak...  
- Tak, przyszłam. – Panna Mith wskazała dyskretnie głową na młodą matkę, upominającą przed chwilą chłopczyka. – Czy wiesz, kto to? Wybacz, że tak wpadam i wypytuję, ale...  
-Nie szkodzi, Zari, nie szkodzi. To wybitna czarownica, uczyła się w Hogwarcie, potem studiowała na Mistawis. Jest mistrzynią Runów. Nazywa się... er. – Zarea nie usłyszała nazwiska przez te wszystkie krzyki. - A właściwie, czemu pytasz? I usiądź do stołu, Jeremy zaraz do nas fiuknie, to cię przedstawi. Ja nie potrafię robić takich rzeczy, dobrze wiesz – uśmiechnęła się Christa.   
Zari posłusznie usiadła przy ogromnym stole, stojącym na końcu salonu. Kiedy usiadła, zorientowała się, że nagle zrobiło się cicho. „To chyba nie przeze mnie" – pomyślała z lękiem. Nie lubiła, gdy wszyscy się na nią patrzyli. Miała wrażenie, że wszyscy wiedzą, że jest wilkołakiem. Rozejrzała się ukradkiem. Na szczęście, wszyscy umilkli, bo zafiuknął Jeremy. Mężczyzna podszedł do stołu i stanął przy swoim krześle, na honorowym miejscu. Stuknął nożem w kieliszek, po czym uniósł go do góry. Goście zasiedli i wbili pełen wyczekiwania wzrok w gospodarza.  
- Chciałem wam wszystkim tradycyjnie życzyć wesołych świąt, szczęśliwego Nowego Roku, zdrowia, pomyślności i wszystkiego co najlepsze. Ale pragnąłbym również powiedzieć kilka słów, także o świętach. Boże Narodzenie to wspaniały okres. Niektórym kojarzy się tylko z prezentami - popatrzył z uśmiechem na najmłodszych, siedzących na dywanie – ale tak naprawdę chodzi o coś innego. Święta to czas miłości i przyjaźni. Nie mówię, że mamy sobie wszyscy padać w ramiona i wybaczać, bo to niemożliwe. Mam na myśli to, że w Święta nikt nie powinien być samotny. I że to dobry czas, by spotkać się, spróbować zapomnieć o dawnych urazach. W Święta mówi się o radości. Nie dla wszystkich są one szczęśliwe, nie wolno nam o tym zapominać. Nie oznacza to, że mamy tylko pamiętać. Należy też zrobić wszystko, co leży w naszej mocy, by pomóc tym mniej szczęśliwym. I trzeba pamiętać o tych, którzy odeszli. Tak więc, chciałbym wznieść toast za świętej pamięci Joannę i Stanleya Mithów. Mimo, że zostali zamordowani za czasów Czarnego Lorda, wciąż są wśród nas. Dlatego, że my o nich pamiętamy. Cześć ich pamięci – podniósł kieliszek i wypił odrobinę wina.  
- Drugi mój toast wzniesiemy za kogoś, kto jest tutaj obecny nie tylko duchem, ale i ciałem – gospodarz uśmiechnął się lekko, a goście zaczęli szeptać i ciekawie rozglądać się na boki - za Zareę Mith.   
Jeremy nie powiedział nic więcej, uniósł kieliszek i wypił resztę wina.  
Pozostali byli zdziwieni, ale też wypili za Zareę. Ona natomiast siedziała, cała czerwona i zdenerwowana. „Może – pomyślała - może to nie będą aż tak złe święta..."

- Przybyły hipogryfyyy pod okienkooo... – zarumieniona i lekko podpita Zarea śpiewała razem z garstką gości, którzy jeszcze siedzieli u Jeremy'ego i Christy.  
- Zare... .Zara... Zari, ja zapomnmnmniałem...Manmy z Christą dla ciebie prezeent...  
Christa zerwała się z krzesła i przyniosła ogromną paczkę.  
- Ale ja nie mam nic dla was... – wymamrotała Zarea.  
- Nie szkodzi, Zari... Innym razem...   
Kobieta rozerwała pudło z kolorowego papieru, uniosła wieko. W środku był niuchacz. Mały, jeszcze szarawy niuchacz.  
- Przepraszam na chwilę – powiedziała Zarea i poszła do drugiego pokoju z niuchaczem pod pachą. Bakerowie popatrzyli na siebie ze zdumieniem. Zostawili Mith w spokoju i zaczęli śpiewać z innymi:   
- Jadą sanie, zaprzężone w testraaaleee...

Zarea usiadła przy oknie, podziwiając piękno gwiazd. Na kolanach trzymała swojego niuchacza.  
- Nazwę cię Misio.  
Mały popatrzył na nią orzechowymi oczyma.  
- I już zawsze będziemy razem. A przyszłe święta urządzimy u siebie, co, mały?


End file.
